EL JUEGO DEL NUNCA NUNCA
by manzana9
Summary: Este minific es un momento divertido entre amigos que pudo haber pasado en Escocia...


El Juego del Nunca Nunca…

por manzana9

_Este minific es un momento divertido entre amigos que pudo haber pasado en Escocia…_

Después de un verano lleno de aventuras y diversión tres lindas jovencitas habían decidido internarse en el bosque junto al lago para charlar un rato a solas. Querían aprovechar las últimas horas en Escocia para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba ya que al día siguiente regresarían al colegio de Londres. Dos días antes el viejo aeroplano del duque de Granchester había emprendido su último vuelo en los hermosos campos escoceses y las chicas platicaban sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

- ¡Tuve tanto miedo cuando ví que el avión caía! – dijo Patty – pensé que Stear se iba a lastimar.  
- Pero supo controlarlo – dijo Candy – y afortunadamente no pasó de un buen susto.  
- ¿Dónde estuviste el resto de la mañana Candy? – preguntó Annie – de pronto Terry y tú desaparecieron y no los encontramos por ningún lado.  
- Pues – titubeó – solo fuimos a caminar…  
- ¡Candy! ¡Annie! – se escuchó un gritó de Archie.  
- ¡Paty! – gritó Stear – ¿Dónde están?  
- ¡Aquí estamos chicos! – gritó Candy. Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia ellas en cuento las vieron.  
- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Archie – ¡Llevamos toda la tarde buscándolas!  
- Pues queríamos estar a solas – dijo Paty.  
- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Stear.  
- Para platicar cosas de chicas – sonrió Annie.  
- ¿Y ya terminaron? – preguntó Archie.  
- Si – Candy respondió rápidamente.  
- Entonces ¿qué les parece si jugamos algo? – preguntó Stear.  
- ¿A qué quieren jugar? – preguntó Paty.  
- ¿Conocen el juego del "nunca nunca"? – preguntó Archie.  
- ¿Cómo se juega eso? – preguntó Annie.  
- Todos vamos a levantar tres dedos de la mano derecha – explicó Archie – y cada quien va a decir algo para hacer que los otros bajen un dedo. Por ejemplo, yo voy a decir "yo nunca nunca he usado ropa de mendigo", y si alguno de ustedes lo ha hecho entonces bajará un dedo. El primero que baje los tres dedos pierde y tendrá un castigo.  
- ¿Y si pierden dos al mismo tiempo que va a pasar? – preguntó Paty.  
- Los dos tendrán un castigo que entre todos vamos a escoger – dijo Stear. En ese momento se escuchó desde lo alto de la copa de uno de los árboles que una rama crujía y segundos después Terry caía de un salto a un lado de ellos.  
- ¡Terry! – exclamaron los chicos al verlo.  
- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos el juego más interesante? – interrumpió Terry sin quitarle la vista a Candy – si un chico y una chica pierden al mismo tiempo el castigo será un beso.  
- ¿Estás loco Grandchester? – exclamó Archie.  
- ¿Acaso no te gustaría? – lo incitó Terry.  
- ¡Pero cómo te atreves! – exclamó Candy.  
- ¿Tienes miedo Pecosa? – Terry se acercó a ella viéndola a los ojos.  
- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – le respondió.  
- ¡Candy! – gritaron sus amigas.  
- Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son muy remotas – dijo Stear.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Paty.  
- Si mis cálculos son correctos – indicó Stear – y tomando en cuenta las variables que hay en juego no será fácil que un chico y una chica pierdan juntos.  
- ¿Entonces qué dicen? – preguntó Terry con una sonrisa triunfante.  
- Con una condición – intervino Archie – si tú eres el primero en perder tu castigo será un puñetazo en la cara.  
- ¡Archie! – exclamaron las chicas.  
- Está bien, acepto – dijo Terry sin quitarle la vista a Candy – el beso de una chica bien vale un puñetazo en la cara – al escuchar ese comentario la joven no pudo ocultar su sonrojo – ¿entonces están de acuerdo? – preguntó el inglés.  
- ¡Sí! – exclamaron al unísono.  
- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Stear.  
- Yo – dijo Archie viendo a Terry de reojo – ¿listos? – todos levantaron su mano derecha con tres de sus dedos a la vista – "Yo nunca nunca me he emborrachado" – al escuchar esa frase Terry no tuvo más remedio que bajar uno de sus dedos frente a la mirada triunfal de Archie – jejejejeje – rió divertido el americano – llevas uno Grandchester.  
- No se te olvide que el que ríe al último ríe mejor – le respondió el inglés.  
- ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Stear.  
- Yo – dijo Paty – "yo nunca nunca he montado a caballo".  
- ¡Paty! – le reclamaron – ¿cómo dices eso?  
- ¡Ahora todos tenemos solo dos dedos! – dijo Annie nerviosa.  
- Menos Terry – dijo Stear – a él solo le queda un dedo.  
- ¿Estás listo para el golpe? – Archie preguntó burlonamente.  
- Calma hermano – dijo Stear – el juego todavía no termina.  
- Entonces ahora es mi turno – dijo Terry viendo a Candy – "yo nunca nunca he tenido pecas en la cara".  
- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – rieron todos los chicos al escucharlo.  
- ¡Eso es trampa! – gritó Candy – ¡sabías que era la única que iba a perder!  
- Ya estamos iguales Pecosa – Terry sonrió de lado.  
- ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Stear.  
- Yo por favor – dijo Annie – yo no quiero perder.  
- Annie – le suplicó Candy – tú me conoces bien, no vayas a decir algo que me comprometa.  
- No te preocupes – sonrió su amiga – confía en mí.  
- ¿Qué vas a decir? – la apuró Terry.  
- Mmmm… – pensó por un momento – ya sé, "yo nunca nunca me he besado con alguien en Escocia" – dijo Annie.  
- ¡Jajajajajaja! – Terry rió al escuchar esa última frase.  
- No sé por qué te ríes si acabas de perder Grandchester – dijo Archie al ver que Terry bajaba su tercer dedo – ¿estás listo para el castigo?  
- Yo no perdí solo – sonrió el inglés.  
-¿Qué? – Archie giró su rostro y vio el profundo sonrojo de Candy y todos sus dedos ocultos en la mano.  
- ¡Candy! – gritaron las chicas.  
- ¡Pero cómo! ¿tú y él? – gritó Archie – ¡No debí confiar en ti Stear! ¡Tus inventos nunca funcionan y tampoco tus cálculos!  
- ¡Pero cómo íba yo a saber eso! – le reclamó Stear.  
- Jajajajajaja – rieron todos al escucharlos.  
- ¿Quieres cumplir el castigo aquí o nos vamos a otro lado? – el inglés preguntó divertido levantando suavemente la barbilla de Candy.  
- ¡Eres un mocoso atrevido! – exclamó la rubia.  
- Ven – dijo Terry tomándola de la mano, caminando hacia el bosque.  
- ¿A dónde van? – Annie preguntó asustada.  
- A cumplir con nuestro castigo – sonrió Terry – las deudas de juego son deudas de honor, ¿no es verdad caballeros? Además, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
- ¡Rayos! – exclamó Archie.  
- ¡No tardes Candy! – le gritó Paty al ver como los dos chicos se perdían en lo profundo del bosque.  
- ¡No tardaré! – la voz de Candy se escuchó a lo lejos. Los dos continuaron caminando por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al otro extremo del lago. De pronto Terry se detuvo y la acorraló entre sus brazos y un gran árbol.  
- ¿Lista para cumplir el castigo? – se acercó Terry levantando su rostro.  
- Si me besas ya sabes lo que te va a pasar – Candy lo retó nerviosa.  
- Me arriesgaré – sonrió Terry – además, ya sabes lo que pienso, el beso de una chica bien vale un puñetazo en la cara – susurró acortando la distancia. Después la tomó por la cintura, se acercó a su rostro, cerró los ojos y besó sus rojos y tiernos labios. Los otros cuatro amigos no los volvieron a ver durante el resto de la tarde…

FIN


End file.
